Annoying Jhudora
by Mimi Angel Girl
Summary: What does two neopets do when they're completely bored? Annoy Jhudora!


It was a dark afternoon in Neopia and Ella (a faerie uni) trudged along the Coast of Mystery Island. She looked up into the sky and saw a tiny glimpse of faerie land. She shook her head and sighed, pushing past a red blumaroo who was playing beach volley ball with a purple kacheek.

"What's up Ella dude?" he asked.

"Shut up and stop asking random questions!" exclaimed Ella throwing him an evil icy glare. The Blumaroo looked stunned as Ella made her way back home.

She often got cranky when she was bored, dead bored.

* * *

Ding dong!!! 

"I'll get it may be a fan!" called Cool (a yellow gelert) rushing to the door.

Miana (a pink korbat) happened to be walking by and immediately spotted cool tripped him on the way.

Cool fell to the floor almost immediately.

"Don't be stupid it's Ella." Said Miana opening the door.

"How was your day?" asked Miana closing the door behind Ella.

"Oh good, just the usual Boring the blumaroo and Cutie the kacheek playing beach volley ball at the beach." Ella mumbled. Miana knew this was a sign of bad mood and it was not a good idea to annoy her. Ella was bigger, Ella was older, Ella was tougher…and you know what I mean.

"Hey dude!" called Cool from the floor. Ella gave him an icy glare like the one she gave Boring and stormed into the kitchen. She was in a bad mood because she was bored. There's nothing to do on dark afternoons. And just about when things were about to get worse, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it! It might be a fan!!!" called Cool, but just at that very moment, Miana tripped him over again.

"Don't be stupid it's Xwee. Duh!" said Miana rolling her eyes.

"How do you know everything?" asked Cool sitting up.

"We don't have a door" said Miana crossing her arms.

"What happened to the door Ella went through?" asked Cool in curiosity.

Miana slapped herself on the forehead, "YOU BURNT THE DOOR THE MINUTE ELLA WENT THROUGH IT MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Um…. Can I come in?" asked Xwee getting tired of hearing the constant arguing.

"Are you a fan?" asked Cool.

"Uh… no" replied Xwee in an annoyed tone of voice rolling her eyes.

"Then you can't come-" began Cool when Ella rolled up a newspaper and whacked Cool on the head pushing him out of the way.

"Uh… sure!" said Ella embarrassed about Cool and Miana.

Xwee followed Ella upstairs into her room.

"So….. why did you come?" asked Ella.

"I was bored so I came to see if you had any ideas of what we could do for the rest of the day…"said Xwee.

"Ok! I was bored anyway." Said Ella in a better mood.

"You should have come earlier." said Ella handing Xwee a packet of chips.

Ella and Xwee had been best friends since their owners were best friends.

Both were good fighters and constant companions.

The neopets sat in silence for a minute. The rest of the family were either out shopping or roaming around and stuff.

Ella broke the silence.

"Do you think we should do something instead of sitting here on the bed looking out the window or listening for arguing?" asked Ella getting impatient.

"Sure…how about we annoy Jhudora?" asked Xwee hoping for a good answer.

"Great idea!" exclaimed Ella acting like herself for the first time during the day.

* * *

Xwee and Ella went downstairs and saw Cool and Miana fighting over a cookie. 

They just stared for a minute to restore their energy and then left the house.

They walked in silence for 10 minutes before Ella suggested,

"Instead of walking to the teleporter which is about 20 000 miles away, let's fly up to faerie land."

"Great idea!" agreed Xwee.

Ella shot up into the air with Xwee trailing along and they reached Faerieland almost at ONCE!!!!!!!!!!

Ella searched around desperately looking for Jhudora's cloud until Xwee pointed to a gigantic purple cloud.

"Bingo!" whispered Ella patting her friend on the back.

"Um…do we go in?" asked Xwee staring disgustedly at the cloud.

(Because it's the only purple thing there.)

"Sure." Said Ella with confidence.

They entered the extremely petrifying, purple, stupid, um….dumb cloud.

Jhudora banged her coffee mug on the desk.

"Where's my toothbrush Illusen?" she asked her mortal enemy sister the earth faerie.

"Get it yourself dummy!" smirked Illusen flying out of the cloud with a laugh.

The dark faerie glared at Illusen. She really disliked her; in fact… she disliked all faeries. She had to fix her expression because there was a knock on the door.

"ENTER!" boomed Jhudora talking like a bull.

Xwee and Ella entered the room confidently.

"Come for a quest huh?" said Jhudora with a sheepish grin.

"No. We came to tell you how stupid and ugly you look." said Ella innocently.

Jhudora gasped.

"Actually, we came to kill you and eat you." finished Xwee. Ella gave her a friendly nudge.

Jhudora gasped harder.

She trembled with rage, sweat dripping down her forehead creating a tiny swimming pool on her cheeks.

"Y-You idiots!!! #$!!! WTF!!!!!..."

As she continued telling them off and swearing at them and such, Xwee signalled Ella who was already reaching for the nearest neopian times newspaper. She rolled it up tightly and whacked Jhudora on the head.

"How dare you!!!!!!???????????

/#$$#!&$!!#&$&#$&&&&$&&$#$&&$#$&&$#$&&$$&()&$#$&(&$$&$$&$$&$$&$EW#$&$#$&$#$&$#$&&$EDFGHJUYGV BHJUIYTGUHJUY&TR&(&$&$#&(&$#ERTGYRESDFTGY&TRFY$#W$E&$#&(&$#&()&YUTFGHJKIUYTRYTHGJYU&YTR$EWRT&$#&(&$&()&$RTYGHJIU&!YTGHQIUO(&!YUHI(&&(#$#&Q(&Q#()!#&!(#)$!(IOUI$#OP)(IUY#$HIJOKPI#$UY!HIJO()!&#(!$&(#$)!&)!huib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a(&($f)&v$yen&owhtg&yehdtu$ghe(re&th$j(()&)($&)($()higt#(jf$ehrt& uy$ igutov()()#()#$()()()()()#()()()()()()#()$#()mitjf($ut#&$($#&$&($#&($#&gft&gfd&gfd&gfd&gfd&gdfr&gfdr&gdf&f&GF&GF&GFC&GFT&GDFX&TGFD&TDRX&DRXTF&DFRXY&DRTFY(TD&REFG($HWV#N(PMT&S#GCEMHI#UN&(FSITVEYTDJVKE&JUR$#Y&(RUTRGFIWTF$&#$&#$&#$&#&$&$Y&&(RWEHSERKJBNFIAJEBORUBFHUE" she swore so loud that the whole of Neopia and beyond heard it. "YOU DARE CHALLENGE MMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! &&!#$()(&$#!" she started to glow in a purple, flaming aura.

"Ah...I just had a break from battling" Xwee whined.

"Eh… Who cares? I didn't do battling for a few days"

"Lucky you…"

Both of them got into their own fighting stance.

* * *

The even bored Xwee and Ella started to walk out of Jhudora's Cloud. Leaving Jhudora beaten to the pulp, and still swearing. 

"We should do this some other time" Ella said boringly.

"Well count me out of this, I almost broke my arm giving her that punch" Xwee said, rubbing her sore arm.

"What should we do now?" for it still was the afternoon and dinner wasn't until five hours.

"How about…. annoy Illusen?"

"Good idea."

Both neopets spread their wings and flew towards Illusen's Glade.

* * *

Many thanks to Huntra for letting me use Xwee. 

Please Review


End file.
